Instant Messaging (IM) tools typically display messages associated with a chat session in chronological order of entry. As multiple topics may be discussed during a single chat session, conversations may be difficult to follow as participants switch from one topic to another. This type of instant message communication is not suitable for most business purposes, as conversations may be disorganized due to lack of categorization of messages/lack of conversation threading. Further, transcripts of such conversations may be difficult to interpret and archive upon conclusion of a meeting during which a chat session occurs.